


Sentimental

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Angst, Hurt, M/M, implied newmann, possession talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: Post Uprising. Hermann tries to talk to Newton. It doesn't go well. Spoilers obviously if you haven't seen uprising yet!





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase "come back to me" inspired this little thing. Enjoy hurting like I do.

“You ready to see him?”  
“No...but I know I have to,” Hermann replied in a dejected tone. Jake Pentecost opened the door. The room before them held Dr. Newton Geiszler. Or...what was once Dr. Newton Geiszler. 

“Oh, look at that, we turning this into a party?” his voice and attitude was familiar but the look in his eyes. It was something so different.  
“You can leave us," Hermann limped into the room.  
“Are you sure?” Jake pressed. “I can stay.”  
“No, that won’t be necessary.”  
“We have you on camera. If something happens, we’ll be right here.”  
Hermann nodded and Jake left.  
“Ah, what do you think you can do, Gottlieb?” Newt’s tone was snide. “He’s not a strong person, at all. He can’t fight back.”  
“No, you’re wrong,” Hermann growled. “Newton, come on now, snap out of it. You have to be in there,” he added gruffly.  
“I’ll do my best to relay everything to him but, ah, nah, he’s not answering.”  
Hermann stepped closer to him. “There’s no use holding onto him. Release him.”  
“See, that’s the thing, we can’t. Even if we wanted to,” he shrugged in his restraints.  
“What?” Hermann hissed.  
“We’re in too deep, Dr. Gottlieb,” Newton’s eyes were wild and a matching smile spread on his lips. “This is us, this is me, there’s no goin’ back, baby!”  
“No, you’re lying!” he bellowed.  
“I know, I know, it’s gotta hurt. You two had kind of a thing, didn’t ya. At least...before we became the more important thing in his life.”  
Hermann’s grip on his cane tightened and his hands started shaking. “I’ll rip you out of him myself if I have to. You’re not going to keep him.”  
“You know, we would kinda love that at this point,” he leaned his head forward a little. “You humans are just...whats the word...not just awful...ah, fucking awful.” Hermann stayed silent as he stared at the familiar, yet unrecognizable, face. “I mean...god, besides just being disgusting and filthy...you’re overrun with such...sentiment.”  
“So you're the kind of creatures that have no emotions outside of personal gain? How cliché,” Hermann’s anger didn’t cease.  
“Of course we don’t carry the same kind of emotions as you, are you stupid?” he shook his head and cackled. “We exist together simultaneously. We all feel the same thing, we are...us,” he added simply. “We don’t need to think outside of our own self. Why would we?”  
“You apathetic bastards...”  
“See, there’s my point. If you all thought more like how we did...you’d be much better off.”  
“Newton, please,” Hermann voice cracked. He was right in front of him now. He dropped his cane and put his hands on both sides of his face. “Come back to me...” Hermann tried to sound forceful but it still carried a hint of desperation.  
“Huh...you really care about him...” Newt whispered. “Why don’t I just do us all a favor?” He paused and added, “There’s only one real way to cut this meat bag loose, isn’t there?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Newton grinned and opened his mouth wide.  
“No!” Hermann screamed as he shoved his fingers into Newton’s mouth. His teeth sunk down into his flesh as hard as he could. Hermann yowled in pain as blood dripped down from the wounds. “You fucking...vile...cowardly…excuse for a creature...”  
The doors opened and Jake and a few others rushed in. They secured Newton’s mouth by tying a thick cloth around his head. He ground his teeth into it with a deep growl.  
“Humansh...an their...fuhking...shentimen...”  
Jake pulled Hermann out of the room and hurried him along. They found a first aid kit and wrapped the bite. “Are you alright, Gottlieb?”  
He swallowed, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes. He didn’t respond.  
“We’ll get him back. We’ll find a way. He’s in there.”  
Hermann stared at his sloppily bandaged hand, wet with blood. It trembled from the trauma and pain. “I’ll do anything I can to bring back that neurotic, brilliant idiot,” he whispered softly.


End file.
